Walter Cobb
Inspector Walter Cobb is the head of the NYPD Major Cases unit. He reluctantly brings in the suspended John McClane to play Simon Gruber's sadistic game of "Simon Says", under Simon's request. Die Hard with a Vengeance Bonwit-Teller explosion When the 1st bomb went off at the Bonwit-Teller department store, Walter Cobb and the rest of the department were busy answering and making calls. Walter was called by Simon to get John McClane to go to Harlem with a sandwich board saying "I hate niggers". After picking McClane up, Cobb notes how McClane "looks like shit." He also asks about how McClane is doing with Holly and the kids, only to get a very negative response. After the Harlem incident, Cobb later tries to talk Simon out of tormenting McClane and telling him that John isn't worth all the trouble. Cobb calls McClane a 'toilet bug' and emphasizes how pathetic McClane has become, to try and persuade Simon to forget about getting revenge and instead settle for a payment of sorts. However Simon declines his offer, meaning McClane, Harlem civilian Zeus Carver and the police will still have to play his game. Zeus refuses and walks away and Cobb tells McClane to get him back. Walter refers to Simon as a 'raving maniac' and has no choice but to take McClane off suspension and give him his badge and service pistol. Subway explosion and School inspection After McClane and Zeus race to the subway, only for it to be blown up by Simon, the FBI is brought in to help out with the current issue. The Bureau, led by agents Andy Cross and Bill Jarvis (from another agency), ask McClane and Zeus a bunch of questions to find out how much they know but this only aggravates. Cobb also sees it as a waste of time, convincing them to instead explain who they think is involved in the incident. After Simon's real identity is revealed, he calls the group while they're still in the van and explains how he has now placed a much larger bomb in one of the schools in greater New York. He also mentions that the police can no longer use their radios. Horrified by this, Cobb quickly takes control of the matter by first asking how much the FBI can assist. Unfortunately the time restraint isn't enough for the FBI to properly do anything. Walter decides that while McClane and Zeus go play Simon's riddle games, he and the rest of the NYPD will scatter to every school in the city in order to find the bomb. Because of this plan, Simon and his men find it very easy to steal the gold in the Federal Reserve bank. Before McClane leaves, he give him his cell phone so McClane has some way of contacting him if he gets the code to disarm the bomb. While Cobb and the police are having difficulty hunting down the bomb, McClane discovers Simon's true intentions and tries to tell Cobb to find out who the 21st president was. However McClane is cut off while entering a tunnel meaning Cobb is only able to put out a search for the 14 dump trucks. Later on McClane meets a trucker named Jerry Parks who tells McClane that the 21st president is Chester A. Arthur. McClane then tells Jerry to find Cobb and tell him this. This in turn leads the police to the Chester A. Arthur Elementary School where the bomb is found in a fake refrigerator. The bomb expert, Charlie Weiss gets straight to work on disarming the bomb while Walter and Joe Lambert get the children inside, ready to evacuate the school. While Joe believes they should get the children out as soon as possible, Cobb insists that they should wait for McClane to get the code. When the timer is getting close to detonation, Walter decides to begin evacuating the school. The police manage to evacuate the school only to realize there are still some children inside. When Charlie discovers this, he ignores Cobb's instructions to get out of the school and instead continues trying to disarm the bomb. The bomb however turns out to be a fake. Helping McClane to safety After McClane and Zeus escape Simon's exploded ship, Cobb and the police pick them up from the sea and quickly get them medical assistance. Thinking that the FBI will be mad at him for the whole incident, Walter assures McClane that they'll be too busy working on the salvage operation. McClane then explains to Cobb that the FBI are simply wasting their time since Simon stole the gold. When McClane disappointedly says Simon beat him, Cobb tries to make him feel a little better by insisting that he beat all of them, to take away some of the blame. Gallery Trivia *In the end credits, Walter Cobb is misspelled Arthur Cobb, although it is possible that Arthur is really his first name and Walter is his middle name, which people refer to him by. Category:Characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Allies Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Police officers Category:New York City Police Department Category:New Yorkers